


【（FF14）奥尔光/公光】无光

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AO3分级的英文看不懂随便用翻译词典网站插件, M/M, R18, 中文警告看不懂可以直接搜索就有词典, 前面两句是因为有两三次看见奇怪的人。。。就说这一次啦, 囚禁, 在现实是犯罪, 强奸, 有很那啥的情节但说太清楚就剧透了所以请确保心理承受能力如果不能的话关闭就行了, 调教, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 光之战士在塔底死去了。水晶公将他的灵魂送回过去，这个倒霉鬼不知道自己将要面对什么。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	【（FF14）奥尔光/公光】无光

**Author's Note:**

> 警告看tag。警告看tag。警告看tag。  
> 说起来AO3警告等级最高的分级是Choose Not To Use Archive Warning，说明有啥内容读者自己做出选择决定看的话，读者自己承担。  
> 但是因为颜色太安全了，而且这年头很诡异的很多人做不到这一点。我用了看起来黑红黑红的Rape/Non-Con，Explicit了事。  
> 结果偶尔还是会瞄见莫名其妙的言论。大概就是这种：“那篇（分类是Rape/Non-Con）居然写了强暴！”  
> 作为快乐的无脑肉文写手，笑完了，说完这次，以后就不说啦。

*

古·拉哈·提亚浑浑噩噩的睁开了眼睛，从书卷中抬起头来。

他是被突然一阵心悸惊醒的，在完全睁开眼睛之前，他就清醒了过来，丝毫没有凡人精疲力尽后在梦醒时分的朦胧。古·拉哈·提亚作为水晶公已经度过了数倍于寻常老人的时间，由于已经称不上是活物，其实早已经不再拥有血肉的心脏。

所以他在一瞬间就反应过来了，胸膛里那颗缠满咒术的水晶心脏的急促律动，并非是人类那种的莫名情愫，而是先前他给那个人和自己施加的咒术在起效。

是那个人的痛苦，传递进他的心脏里了。

看来，已经到时间了……

他苦笑着从椅子上起来，昏睡时恰好盖住了低垂的头颅的兜帽滑落到肩膀上。在这深虑室内，永恒的低温中弥漫着典籍腐烂的气味。数不清的书页早已经溢出了书架，又迅速占据了大片大片的地面。这个司空见惯的画面，想必在今日之后就会变成回忆。

已经没有需要他处理的事情了吧。在一步步走下旋梯的时间里，他又仔细一项项事宜在脑子里过一遍。他的大脑同样被水晶侵蚀，近年灵魂当中人性的褪变已经很是明显，同时作为凡人的许多弱点也已经被抹除了，在这两年他已经做得到事无巨细，百无一漏……而这一年……那个人到达极限的现在……

水晶塔高耸入云，向下的旋梯漫长得像能探入炼狱。每走下一层，胸口的疼痛就愈加剧烈，光线也变得稀薄了几分。水晶塔本身常年凝集磅礴光属性的以太，如同恒星一般无穷无尽的散发出光属性的魔力。所以那个人刚患病的时候，众人原本打算把他送进爱梅特赛尔克留下来的幻影之城。古·拉哈·提亚设法说服了他们。他声称水本身是连通生死两岸的媒介，幻影城本身又位于幽冥海底，要是不甘心的冥王冒出来冤魂索命那可就适得其反了。接着他又用大量无属性水晶构造逆法大阵，在水晶塔底创造一片无光的领域，将那个人放置在内。那个人的同伴们大多没看出他的私心，对他感激不尽。即使隐约有所察觉，也没意识到他已经贪婪到何种程度。

光已经彻底消失了，古·拉哈·提亚闲庭信步，不紧不慢地走下最后三层巨庭，来到一扇双开大门前。这里不仅是凡人伸手不见五指的黑暗，也是太古创世时遗留在宇宙间的绝对性的纯暗，如若有人提灯而来，灯火当即会被黑暗吞噬。然而即使在这样的黑暗里，那个人的生命也走到了尽头。

门在古·拉哈·提亚面前开启，这座塔即是他本身，他不需要用肉眼来看，也不需要使用肢体去操纵。塔内是他的体内——也就是说他的英雄这些年一直被他保护在体内。当蜷缩在地毯上的男人出现在门后时，他快步走过去，在男人身边跪下来。

出于或多或少属于猫的本性，他用耳朵快速蹭了一下男人俊朗的侧脸，尾巴圈住了男人放在一边的小腿。

“古·拉哈……”男人轻轻唤他的名字。近年男人已经不会唤他全名了，不过他知道这与其说是亲昵，不如说是懒散而已。男人的腔调确实懒洋洋的，就像他是普通的准备好了要迎接一个长假。

“我活不过今天了。”

“嗯……”古·拉哈·提亚在他颈间发出轻轻的鼻音，小猫一样的声音……在这个不过活了几十年的人类面前，古·拉哈·提亚经常忘记自己的年龄。

“我记得你已经准备好了吧……那么就麻烦你……”

“再等一会，请稍微再坚持一下。”古·拉哈·提亚收紧抱住男人的双手。

他结晶化的手臂非常坚硬，他听得见男人体内骨头发出响声……或许会让这个人断一两根骨头。但没有关系，男人感觉不到疼痛，而且早已经无法挪动肢体。

弑杀了众神的人，从灵魂深处漫出神圣的诅咒。诅咒之光如同病菌一样侵蚀了他原本不敢肖想的这具肉体。

古·拉哈·提亚垂下耳朵，他发现自己已经落下泪来，泪水落到男人的肩膀上，从男人的锁骨滑了进去。他感觉到男人在他怀里僵硬了，不说话，呼吸紧促，显然有点手足无措。

水晶公是多么狡猾的一个怪物啊。

古·拉哈·提亚在黑暗里苦笑着，喉咙刻意发出哀切的，绝望的，年少的声音。

“就当是报酬也好，当做我的罪行也罢……请您给我留一些回忆吧。”

说罢，他解下了男人的腰带。男人这些年都穿着单薄的便装，他轻而易举的触摸到男人赤裸的胸腹肌肉。男人显然仍然没有反应过来，只是在他怀里僵硬着。

他随意把手指伸进男人体内搅动了几下，就撩起绣金线的袍摆，把半结晶化的兽茎刺入了男人股中。兽茎肿涨得粗硕，不比他手腕纤细多少，根部的结紧紧的锁住了穴口。男人终于反应过来，想要挣扎了，喊起他的名字，带着几分慌乱的叫他住手。他只当做没听见。怀里被侵蚀的身体几乎只有手指随主人的意志微动，轻轻搔着他的手臂。

两人之间弥漫出血味，古·拉哈·提亚紧抱着怀里不再会感觉到痛楚的身体，血红的尖瞳紧缩，曾经身为人类时也不具有的原始天性似乎在他体内醒来了。

“别……不要……呃啊——”

他张口咬住男人的脖子，压根儿不在乎男人的拒绝和喊叫，只顾疯狂摇摆腰部。

血肉之躯的男人和他不一样，什么都看不见，黑暗会强化感官，再加上是直接施加在内部深处的凌虐……也就是说，只要他进入得足够深，足够残暴，把仍然敏感的内部捅得软烂，这个人还是会如同被破瓜的处子一样无法承受。

他于是施加了更多力气，直到男人确实发起抖来。痉挛着，训斥和求饶的声音渐弱。

到了最后，古·拉哈·提亚不记得自己射了多少次。

那些非生物的危险液体大股大股的进入无法挣脱他的男人体内，一开始尚且是近似精液的东西，后来却变得又浓又稠，甚至与其说是液体，不如说像浓胶。

他做得太狠了，即使对正在被光侵蚀的身体和灵魂来说也有点过头，男人摇着头，瞳孔扩散开来，流着口水的嘴巴半张着，在他身下逐渐发出了哭腔。

他的大英雄只有意识不清到连自己是谁都不记得的时候，才会哭。

所以，已经差不多可以了。

在他怀里的男人双目无神，肚皮就像即将临盘的产妇一样，诡异的膨胀了起来。

到了“那一边”后，肉体的形状会被修正，但在内部他注入的一切都不会消失……一切的一切……

如果有人也想享用这个男人，无论何时都会发现男人的肉穴内先流出属于他的精液……

这个帅气的男人，他眼里全世界最英俊的男人，曾经是他只能仰望的大英雄，是他好不容易才鼓起勇气伸手触碰的星辰……现在这个人虚弱到蜷缩在他的体内，他的怀里……让他变得贪得无厌……

他一直没有把性器从男人体内抽出去，只是把一块水晶放进男人的舌头下，男人的气息已经很虚弱了，他就像哼摇篮曲一样，轻轻吟唱起早已经编写好的咒文。

一生一世里，要是只需要吟唱这一次就好了。

他活了数百年，如今也拥有足以善用整座水晶塔的算力的大脑。他期望自己已经足够成熟，不再让计划出任何岔子。

*

库尔札斯地区常年积雪，基本上，这是一个无论在一年中哪一个月，一日中的哪一刻，再有空闲的径上的路人都懒得多望四周风景几眼的地方。遍地只有白色的雪，装点有零星无聊的雪杉树，偶尔一条小溪经过，打湿一些灰色的石头，除此无它。人们也穿得灰扑扑的，住在灰色的房屋里，当然，居民很少，在圣城伊修加德外，几乎只有驻扎或巡逻的卫兵。

这一天早上，林中万籁俱寂，点点飘雪从天而降，令每个行人都压低自己的毛皮帽子。风有些急，偶尔一阵暴风刮过，几乎要把人吹得双脚离地，行人们或许低声咒骂两句，也没多在意。

谁也没注意到，这阵暴风间夹杂着点点闪光，闪光在白天的光线里并不容易被看出来，直到风扫进荒郊野岭的林间，闪光停滞在空气中。随即，几个呼吸的功夫，闪光内部竟然生出了耀眼的水晶枝节。

上百细小的枝节在半空里纠缠成团，凝聚成块，逐渐又生成人形。那人形被风一吹，身上又簌簌掉下水晶碎片来，变成一具血肉之躯。

男人紧闭双眼，摔倒在地上，肚子如同怀有身孕一样高高隆起着。这个时候，他或许是幸运的。雪杉树的树干在朦胧阳光下交错覆盖了他的身体，人们在远处的大路上走来走去，直到他醒来，也没有任何一个人发现他赤身裸体昏在雪地上。当他醒来，这具身体的肚子已经瘪了下去，他拥有相当结实的瘦腰，别人一看就会知道这是个常年刀口舔血的战士。

以太穿越了时空，重新捏造了一个人形。对于被传送的“物品”来说，这实在不是好受的经历。男人在清醒过来后用了一个小时才从雪堆里挣扎爬起身，他双目迷离，又过了好一会儿脑子里才有想法形成。

要求找那个人……

无论如何，他必须要去到那个人面前。他赤脚踩在雪上，开始如同受伤的野兽一样深深弓着赤裸的身体向着巨龙首的方向走去。

眼前白茫茫……

但是，风中似乎传来有锐利的气息。

出于耻感，他蹲下来挡住腿间，费力气眨了几下眼睛，最后一次睁开眼睛时，见几个黑影站在他的面前。

*

巨龙首的指挥官，奥尔什方·灰石给所有人的印象，基本是个热情又开朗的俊朗年轻人。

伊修加德地区每个人都知道他父亲的姓氏是“福尔唐”，“灰石”只是伊修加德人施舍给那些无法名正言顺的拥有所谓的“家族”——这一个很多现时人类会在意的东西的孤儿和弃婴的姓。奥尔什方·灰石作为一个这样的众所周知的私生子，竟然从来不见有阴郁扭曲的一面，在熟人眼里他是与这片冰天雪地不协调的灼热烈阳，即使是面对敌人，他也如日光下的银剑般闪耀夺目，毫无阴霾。

这样的好青年很容易得到大多数人的好感。要知道不堪用又喜欢作威作福，净会让小兵去送死自己躲在安全的地方等抢功的军官在哪里都不少。奥尔什方无论是出身还是德性都得到了底层出身的人们的好感。他从来不摆架子，总是穿着和普通士兵差不多的锁链甲，和大家平等相处，以实力获得所有人的尊敬。当他把手搭上腰间，抽出佩剑和士兵比试的时候，眉眼会显得特别英俊。人们有时会私下议论他的私事，有些人会用饱含渴慕的眼神注视他。没有人知道奥尔什方本人有没有注意到这些眼神，他身边从来没有并肩的人，甚至没有人考虑给他做媒。当一个人那么好，好得有些过分时，他就会变得有点儿高深莫测，让人感觉触碰不着。人们一般只感给那种他们自以为能了解的年轻人做媒。

这是傍晚，天边墨蓝一片，被夕阳照到的地方有些焦黄。雪还在下，已经下一天了。奥尔什方穿便服坐在休息室的炉火前，几次举起书卷又放下，他发觉自己有些心绪不宁。

有个士兵敲开他的门。

“龙骑士大人来了……还带来了一个……受伤的人。”

这人是个新兵，说话哆哆嗦嗦，口齿不清，神色带有种怪异的犹豫。奥尔什方看着门口，见一个穿着一身看不见脸的龙骑士盔甲的男人随后走了进来，男人怀里还横抱着一个人……在精灵眼里，小小的一个。

不知为何，穿着常见的异端者爱穿的黑袍。

奥尔什方眼神变得锐利，龙骑士一言不发的把人放在他桌子上。龙骑士的头盔足以完全遮挡脸部特征，不过这个男人周身散发着熟悉的生人勿近的气息，身材相当高大魁梧，鳞甲紧密包裹着线条优美的肌肉，即使在龙骑士当中，身形也是锻炼得相当的完美……

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”奥尔什方的声音很轻，他不想吵醒桌上似乎睡着了的男人。”你怎么和他在一起？”

“在雪地捡到罢了。”埃斯蒂尼安淡淡道：“我还有事要做，就交给你了。”

这个龙骑士总有事情要做，谁也管不了他要做的事，很多时候，连和他最亲近的人——总的来说，能说是亲近的人吧——也搞不清楚他想做的是什么。这天他会把昏睡的男人带来这里，已经让奥尔什方有点吃惊了。

他客气的送别了龙骑士，关上门返回房间看男人安静的脸庞。在确认男人的呼吸完全正常，怎么看都只是睡着了以后，他稍微松了一口气，走去给火炉添加了柴火，又把男人抱到床铺上，盖上毛毯，这才坐下来继续看先前的书。

温暖的空气在房间里飘荡着。

奥尔什方安稳的翻过几页，突然他鼻头轻轻动了几下。他再次放下书，走到男人身边，探头进男人的颈窝里，探得很深，他鼻翼微动，嗅男人身上的气味。从颈肩，一直嗅到了男人两腿之间的地方，伏下去。

有某种……野兽的膻味，很淡，但是，相当淫乱。

他坐到男人床边，瞳孔缓慢地收缩。他不知道自己现在是怎么样的心境，他不用看镜子，就知道自己的脸变得很吓人。

男人的脑袋在毛毯下轻轻拱了几下，几缕头发从毛毯里滑出来。奥尔什方屏住呼吸。上次他见这个人的时候，这个人的头发还很短……他们分别后就没有剪过头发吗……为什么会穿着异端者的衣服被埃斯蒂尼安找到，在雪地里……为什么……在他不知道的时候，和猫魅交媾了……他有很多疑问。

不过当男人睁开夜空一样墨蓝的眼睛时，他发现自己露出了笑容，不是平日面对别人的礼节性或鼓励性的浅笑。他条件反射的向这个睡眼惺忪的人展露他诚恳又热切的一面。

“太棒了……看起来你脸色很好，我本来还担心着，怕你会醒不过来……现在身体有哪里不舒服吗？要是感觉不对劲，请一定要说出来。”

男人停下动作，看他的表情，好像看一场梦境。好像他是虚幻的东西。奥尔什方又想起他身上的膻味……精液的气味，混杂公猫毛皮的味道，仍然不时有细细的一缕会飘到他鼻子下。

奥尔什方鼻子很灵……那只猫的味道其实很淡，带有很重的纸墨香……可能是个研究者，或者魔法师，无论如何，不太像是强奸。奥尔什方处置过强奸犯，罪恶在伊修加德很常见……在他面前的男人身上没有任何强奸会造成的伤痕和淤血，容不得他自欺欺人。

“奥尔……什方……”男人用很低的声音呼唤他的名字。

奥尔什方又下意识的笑起来，开朗又无害的笑容，用手轻轻拨开男人额前几乎遮住眼睛的刘海，温声应道：“嗯，我在这里。”

男人伸手过来，轻轻触碰，抚摸他的脸……墨蓝的瞳孔，似乎轻轻颤动了一下。只在一瞬间，可能是他的幻觉。

“太好了……”男人轻轻吐出一口气，把视线移开到另外一边。

*

时空穿越，从质量无限大的一头，穿越到负质量的另外一头。活人无法在宇宙生存，即使勉强存活，也会被通道里的力场撕扯得粉碎。

……对冒险者来说刚好。

本来就已经几乎彻底转化为非人之物，古·拉哈的魔法让他化作以太流，来到这个时空。

古·拉哈一开始就告诉他，他想做的，是不可为之事。

有太多太多的危险和未知了，甚至即使能把奥尔什方救下来……也不能确定他救活的就是他所熟悉的奥尔什方，也不知道他会对世界产生什么影响……命运和时空都是超越了人类理解能力的极限的事物。

——这等于是跟某个掌握了最高法则的神祗……一个比之前你遇到的所有蛮神都要强大的神为敌。他在人间没有形体，我们无法战胜他，只能祈祷瞒过去而已。

但是一个人在完成那么多伟业后，只得到了在无光的空间里缓慢死去的下场……足够的缓慢……让一个落魄的男人胸膛里凛然的气概被消磨了一大半，开始变得有点任性。

他什么都不想管，只想要看见他的挚友活下来。

巨龙首的客房里，男人……冒险者看着镜子里的自己。

镜中人的头发比这年纪的他稍长，因为睡了一整天而乱糟糟的。脸稍微比临死前他那样子年轻一点，仔细看才稍微有点差别。牙齿雪白，脸色红润，本来是很精神的一张脸，可惜被他的眼神祸害了，眼皮懒洋洋的半搭着。

毕竟有很长一段时间，他不需要使用眼睛。现在他连睁开眼睛都感到不习惯。

脑海里混有这个时空的他的记忆……完全一模一样的记忆，这是个镜像般相似的宇宙，新记忆立即融入了他本来的记忆里面。

救了年轻的贵族公子，弗朗塞尔，奥尔什方的朋友，被介绍到巨龙首……被陷害成毒杀女王的罪人，逃到了巨龙首，被引荐到了福尔唐府上……

一切尚且风平浪静。

奥尔什方在他身后走过来，出现在镜子里，精灵目光锐利，周身散发出具有压迫感的气势。冒险者先是心里一阵欢愉，突然又察觉到自己很少看见他这个样子，有一瞬间，他觉得这个奥尔什方有点陌生。

“早安。”奥尔什方视线和他对上时表情松弛了一下，刚才近乎黑暗的凌厉不知所踪。清俊骑士的嘴唇向上翘起柔和的弧度。“……你认识苍穹骑士团的泽菲兰吗？他在外面等你。”

冒险者愕然，他回想了一下，“这个时候”，他和泽菲兰的交集……他只想起教皇座前匆匆的一瞥。

“他来找我？”

“说是想为之前的失礼赔罪，邀请你参加瓦卢尔丹家举办的慈善宴会，举办人是他的叔父……你有什么打算吗？苍穹骑士团的其他人也就罢了，泽菲兰本人很少参加贵族举办的宴会……你要是不想去，我就直接去替你回绝了。”

冒险者瞥了一眼奥尔什方的表情，他自认为自己已经不是当年的小伙子了，现在再看见旧识，即使对方比他高大得多，他也难免有种看孩子的感觉。现在奥尔什方的神情似乎比他印象中要消沉不少。

他便对精灵温和的笑了笑，顺便活动一下指关节。

“当然要去，这可是苍穹骑士团总长的邀请。”

奥尔什方目光移开到一边，可能是因为光线的缘故，神情有点阴郁……冒险者从来没有见过他这种表情，一下子有点不安。

“不愧是我见过最棒的冒险者……果然如此，在我看不见的地方，有数不清的人也为你着迷。”但是精灵骑士很快又恢复常态，对他微笑。“那么我也一起去吧。”

骑士转身走出了房门。冒险者歪了一下头，他有点担心起来。奥尔什方肯定是有心事，以他对这精灵的了解......如果这精灵把郁闷表现得这么明显却没说出来，那肯定是出了他从前绝对没遇到过的大事。

*

冒险者这一日没有和泽菲兰直接会面，奥尔什方代他收下请帖，他独自爬上城墙，懒洋洋摸着石砖，半睁着眼睛目送金发男人在晨光下离去的背影。他仍然想不明白泽菲兰为什么会来邀请他。他的记忆完全没有岔子。那么只可能是这个泽菲兰的人生经历有所不同。

看一步走一步吧……

他的身体没有完全恢复，力气不到原本的一半，走路姿势都不协调……他太久没有走路了，在那个暗无天日的世界里，他只能匍匐在地……奥尔什方一定有察觉到他的异样，见面以来，那个男人破天荒的一次都没有夸奖他的什么“久经锻炼的完美肉体”。他则是故意表现出一副不想多谈的样子。他察觉到奥尔什方其实有很纤细的一面，只要他表现得不愿意讲，就不会被追问。

当然他是没法讲……太多难以启齿的事情了。最后居然还被古·拉哈......

他在城墙边蹲了一会儿，一不小心就发了很久的呆。曾经他在水晶塔底习惯了放空大脑的虚度漫长光阴。奥尔什方找到他的时候，用复杂的眼神看了他好一会儿，他没有察觉到。

精灵把请帖递给了他，上面写宴会就在今天晚上举行。

“我们先进城里去吧，我的那些礼服放在福尔唐府上。”精灵对他说道：“也要给你准备好礼服。”

冒险者点了点头。他本来只有一身异端者的袍子，昨晚奥尔什方把自己的衣服给了他……不合身的衬衫和裤子。他虽然是粗人，但不能在贵族的晚宴上这样穿的常识还是有的。

奥尔什方彬彬有礼的对他伸出手，他下意识把手放到对方手掌上，让自己被拉起来。

他突然愣了一下……

曾经他动弹不得的时候，古·拉哈就经常这样拉起他，搀扶他，喂他喝药，给他擦身……在那个绝望的黑暗世界里，一般人无法承受那种浓度的暗以太，只有古·拉哈能陪伴在他身边。他逐渐略去对方名字里的“提亚”，古·拉哈就像他唯一的家人……他回过神来，抬头迎上奥尔什方锐利的目光，突然莫名感觉脸有点刺痛，又低下头。

他立即想收回手。他感觉自己变得有点奇怪了，他现在是强壮的冒险者，不是病人，才不需要被扶起来。

但是奥尔什方突然用力捏住他的手。他讶然再抬起头，看见精灵慢慢放松压住他手掌的指关节，对他微笑。

“以前我从来对晚宴不感兴趣……但这次想到可以和你一起参加，我真的太高兴了！一直在想难怪会有人痴迷晚宴那种事情。”

“嗯……我也很荣幸能和你一起去。”

“我真的很想知道我们上次分别之后，你经历了什么。想必有很多不好的事情……你有了很大的变化……”奥尔什方垂下眼帘，“现在的你，就像钻石……看起来美丽又脆弱，但其实坚不可摧，被打磨得锋利无比。很多人会想要把你藏进盒子里，把玩一辈子的……我不知道对你下手的人是谁……现在我已经完全理解了那个男人。虽然我想杀了他，但要换作是我，也一样会忍不住想对你下手……所以我无论如何都要陪你参加晚宴，你现在实在太危险了。”

“……哈？”

冒险者歪着头，呆看着奥尔什方好一会儿。莫名其妙的他有点慌张，恰好这时一个小队长走来禀告事情，他借机脱身，快步跑回房间。

他这个挚友好归好，但就是老爱说让人听不懂的怪话。

冒险者耸了耸肩走向食堂，决定和以往一样把听不懂的话忘到脑后。

*

长日漫漫。

冒险者的眼睛痴迷于久违的日光，他时常一不留神就开始看着天空发呆，思绪断断续续，神经时常搭不上线。奥尔什方给他打点好所有事情，甚至在裁衣铺里，当冒险者又一次走神进自己的世界时，他直接动手脱掉冒险者的衣裤，让老板来量好尺寸。

冒险者后颈上有一块齿痕，背后也有不少红肿的印记，他本人无论如何也看不见这些。奥尔什方目光淡淡扫过，走到冒险者身后，用身体投下的阴影让冒险者的皮肤变得模糊不清。

“奥尔什方少爷很关心你。”在奥尔什方被助手带起仓房挑选衣料时，老板给冒险者倒了杯奶茶，有些欣慰的说道：“我本来以为他一辈子都不会这样关心一个人呢……我是说这种类型的关心……我看着他长大。他一直不愿意受出身的影响，从小开始努力成为骑士，想要捍卫道义，保护弱小……除了能靠自己双手实现的理想之外，他什么都说不喜欢。不喜欢玩具，不喜欢漂亮的新衣服，不想和兄弟一起玩，不想要星芒节礼物，只是喜欢练剑……这样长大的男人，其实很容易变得冷漠无情。”

冒险者刚回神，听了这番话，又有点发愣。他低头喝一口奶茶，道：“奥尔什方是最像骑士的骑士了……他会活得好好的，比很多人都活得长。”他咕哝。

老板察觉到他什么都没听懂，正要再开口，蓝发的精灵大步流星和助手一起走了回来，助手抱着几套崭新的礼服。今天晚上就要穿，重新做肯定来不及，不过这是家老字号，可以直接把库存里合适的衣服改一下。

老板赶紧接过衣服去缝纫台忙活，偶尔抬起头，看见高大的精灵凑近人类耳边说话，凑得很近，精灵目光灼热，情意绵绵，人类乖乖的侧头让耳朵接近精灵的嘴唇，果然，怎么看都像是一对情人。

但是两人身边又缠绕着某种不安定的气息。

老板在心里向哈罗尼祈祷，求她赐福于这对年轻人。他搞不懂为什么，明明眼前是温馨的画面，他却突然有一种不祥预感。

*

冒险者其实考虑着要不直接暗杀泽菲兰了事，就像当年夕雾决定直接暗杀芝诺斯一样，这是个相当简单快捷的方法。只要他不被发现……当然，要是他被发现了他也有自信逃掉。一直保护奥尔什方确实不错，他只要揣着手看着历史重演，直到教皇厅那里把奥尔什方推开就行。本来这方法最为稳妥，可是他又担心他的身体不能坚持那么久……他已经不是活人了。

他失去了凡人的肉体，如今他的以太不过是被古·拉哈用某种魔法黏合在一起，暂且维持人形罢了。

他不知道自己什么时候就会回归冥界，只知道肯定不会太久。想来他要是能在去到冥界之前就从冥王手里抢走了一个人，他算不算是又欺负了爱梅特赛尔克一次。想到这点他觉得有点好笑。

接近泽菲兰……暗杀他……奥尔什方擅长用盾，没有了能使用不可抵挡的必死之枪的苍穹骑士团总长，应该就……

在他周围的衣着光鲜亮丽的人们开始窃窃私语，“看，泽菲兰大人，他居然来了……”

冒险者抬起头，水晶吊灯的光线刺进他眼睛里，一瞬间有些刺眼，他眼睛眯起来，视野恢复之后，正看见金发男人向他迎面走来。

尽管他憎恨这个在背后暗箭伤人的男人，不过单看这个人此时的面容，谁也不会心生厌恶。泽菲兰是典型的金发碧眼的美男子。天庭饱满，鼻梁挺直，皮肤白腻无暇，深邃清澈的双眼宛若最高理性的化身……仿佛一个完美的骑士。

但在冒险者心目中，奥尔什方才是完美的骑士。

他低下头缓和一下情绪，把仇恨藏起来，他感觉奥尔什方的手搭到他肩膀上，他再抬起头，见泽菲兰已经来到他面前了。

如果说之前冒险者搞不明白泽菲兰为什么要邀请他来宴会，现在他变得更搞不明白情况。泽菲兰的开场白是几句常见的客套话，不断给他敬酒，然后诚恳的为之前他们几个苍穹骑士对他和他朋友的冒犯道歉，接着话锋一转，居然开始夸奖他来。金发男人认真而温和的说他勇武过人，又赞美他仪表堂堂，穿上薄礼服比敷粉的贵族公子哥更像贵族。奉承的攻势一波接一波，他都被夸得有点不好意思了，几乎接不下话头。幸好有奥尔什方在，两三句就帮他解了围。巨龙首指挥官就像个正常的八面玲珑的青年权贵一样玩弄社交辞令，一点也看不出平日在他面前满口怪话的模样。同时他使劲按住冒险者的肩膀。冒险者不知何意，只觉得有点不安，于是在两个男人表面客客气气说话的时候，一杯酒一杯酒的喝着压惊，一不留神桌子上多了好几个空酒瓶，他也不知道自己喝了多少。

“虽然你确实很棒，你的肉体和灵魂在我眼里是完美的……但泽菲兰应该是个相当心高气傲的男人，要是也看中你，以你现在的身份，我不认为他会用正常的手段……我看得出来，他今天整个人都有点不太对劲。”泽菲兰离开后，奥尔什方蹙着眉，手指伸过来轻轻擦过冒险者眼下，“他一直看着你……我了解那种眼神。他也想立即把你拖进房间里。”

冒险者习以为常的把他一半的话当耳边风，放下空酒杯，“我想去个厕所。”

“我也去，我刚刚一直想制止你，你喝太多瓦卢尔丹提供的酒……”

“我自己去就行了。”冒险者叹了口气，把要跟上来的大块头推回去。他大半辈子都是世界上最强的英雄，哪里上个厕所都要人陪的。

尽管转身后他一直感觉到对方灼热的视线，但幸好奥尔什方之后没有真的跟来。

冒险者确实是有点醉了。

他一开始还健步如飞，觉得自己头脑里有足够的理智。不过一走进空无一人的卫生间，身后的门合上，他放松下来，脑壳立马开始犯晕。他膀胱憋得要爆炸，却摇摇晃晃的走到洗手盘前，把脑袋往水龙头下凑。

渗进眼睛的水流让他慢慢恢复了一点理智，一点而已，水流是温热的，生怕刺激到这里的贵族，也不能让一个醉汉惊醒。

冒险者不知道自己在水龙头下呆了多久……他现在本来就容易走神。

所以他也不知道自己是什么时候被人解开腰带，脱下裤子和内裤的。

他只知道当他抬起头的时候，正好看见自己两腿之间的阴茎被从后方伸来的手捏着。那只手戴着白手套，手指修长，他的马眼刚喷出一股精水，弄脏了地板和他的大腿。

冒险者半张着嘴巴，又看着那只手再次把他搓得硬起来……他不断的断片……看见自己射了一次……又一次……

他越来越控制不住自己的膀胱……总是感觉马上就要失禁尿出来……

他眨了眨眼睛，发现自己已经完全被身后的男人搂进了怀里，他全身都软得像棉花一样……男人的手掌和怀抱都有点凉……他察觉到了，男人同时把以太灌入他的阴茎里，以太丝线刺入了他的海绵体和睾丸，巧妙的让他失去了不应期，只能不断射精……直到全身脱力。

他的大脑还泡在酒精里，现在他就像坐在一条河边，现实是水面迷幻的倒影，与他无关……他只是有点不想再看下去了，可是他身体没有力气，又觉得这样坐着颇舒服的，于是连根指头都动弹不得。

身后有什么东西开始往他屁股间钻，他本来呆滞看着水龙头，突然仿佛心灵感应，触电似的抬起头来，扭头看向门口的方向。

门是关着的，锁被扣上了。门上甚至靠着一个人，替下半身赤裸的他看守着大门。那个青年男子抱着双臂，用一种前所未见的冷峻眼神直勾勾的看着他。

他呆呆地看着男人，在他身后的人突然往他下体肉穴里猛插进两根手指。他一个激灵，双手撑住洗脸盆，抬头看向镜子，看见不久前看见的金发男人在他身后，一手还环住他衣衫不整的前胸，两根手指扣住他左胸的乳尖……

这是什么情况……

冒险者酒醉的大脑无论如何也无法反应得过来。他下意识的再看向门边的奥尔什方，不自觉流露出求救的目光，他不知道自己这副淫乱的依靠在不熟悉的男人怀里，毫不排斥的任由男人玩弄自己隐秘处的模样，比色情画里的主角还撩拨别人的欲望。甚至让他看起来不像是想求救，而是在邀请第三个人加入。

奥尔什方默然走到两个人身边，突然举起拳头，一拳击向泽菲兰的面门。

后者轻盈的躲开了这一拳，同时颇像一个谦虚的骑士一样用手护好冒险者，然后大大方方的把怀里的人类让到奥尔什方的伸来的手掌中。

“我会再来找他。”

金发骑士把沾满透明津液的手指从冒险者肉穴里拔出来，对两人行了一个礼，迤迤然离开了。

*

冒险者头痛欲裂，胃部抽搐，全身都感觉不对劲。

在泽菲兰走后，奥尔什方打开冷水口蘸湿手帕给他擦了脸和腿间，蹲下来给他穿好了裤子……冒险者被擦脸时已经清醒一大半了，等到奥尔什方搀扶他回会场入座，灌了两杯热茶后，他彻底搞清楚了状况。

现在他瞪着地毯，说不出一句话，只想在地上找个洞钻进去。

到底怎么回事啊！？

他根本不敢看奥尔什方现在的脸。真的太丢人了。现在奥尔什方会怎么看他……刚进城里就和混蛋权贵骑士搞在一起的通缉犯南方小子？什么玩意……他又不是说打算像那种帝国间谍一样和目标人物上床好把那个人干掉。好吧这确实是个主意……

不行他得冷静点，他脑子开始出问题了。

真是的……从一开始就不对劲。他是知道的……他一直就故意忘掉古·拉哈最后做的那些事情。那是他一辈子最不堪的记忆……那时候他根本动不了，什么都看不见……他说什么都没有用，骂没有用，哭也没有用……古·拉哈永远维持着青年的长相……因为是猫魅，甚至有点像可爱又文雅的少年……看起来那么无害的一个人，他当时最信任最亲近的人，却突然把异族的阴茎捅进他体内……那玩意甚至布满了肉刺……在他体内肆虐了大半天，甚至直接在他体内射出精液……一次又一次……

他当时连抱住自己涨得要爆炸的肚子都做不到……他最后没有力气骂了，连哭的力气都没剩下多少……他已经快疯掉了……那根灼热的“狼牙棒”好像永远不打算离开他体内，古·拉哈不知道是不是用了魔法，他阴茎的倒刺会变长……会动……根部甚至膨胀成一个肉球，卡进他下体里，封死了他体内精液溢出的出口。

只有经历过的人知道那有多可怕……无止境的痛苦和快感，足以让一个正常人变成疯子。他甚至试图和古·拉哈谈判，说他会乖乖张开腿任他灌精，灌多少都行，多少次都行……只要让他把现在肚子里满满的精水排泄出来。

那是一场残酷至极的淫刑，每一秒都是极致的痛苦，却似乎要持续到永恒，他几乎就被逼疯了，对自我完全失去了控制。

所以来到这边后，考虑到已经不会和古·拉哈再次见面，他已经只是个亡灵的幻影，他一直故意忘掉了那天的事情，就当一切没发生过。

说起来，他来到巨龙首之后奥尔什方给他换了衣服……他却甚至从来没检查自己身上有没有什么痕迹有被奥尔什方看见。

他好像有点逃避过头了。

还有泽菲兰……那混账在厕所里弄了他半天，他一直晕乎乎的，都不知道那混账有没有做其它事。

冒险者脸色发白。他头顶金色的灯光，会场里的谈笑声，脂粉混杂着饭菜的香味……周围的一切似乎都变得不能承受了。他开始坐立难安，又低下头不去看奥尔什方。后者从方才就一直面无表情，不发一言。可能是也在尴尬着吧……虽然他无法想象他这个挚友会有尴尬这种情绪。

他站起来，奥尔什方突然说话了：“你去哪里？”

男人的声调还是温和的，甚至比平常更亲切。冒险者心想果然是奇怪的事情太多，让他们各自都变得不太像往日了。

“还是有点头晕……我出去透口气。”

他由始至终都刻意不去看奥尔什方的表情。他又想到他为什么会猜测奥尔什方是在尴尬——因为他自己简直太尴尬了！——他快步穿过人流，钻出了大门，冲进夜幕的星空下。

圣城所谓的砥柱层——也就是贵族区，不管是白天还是夜晚都很少有人走动。娇生惯养的贵族们不轻易出屋。冒险者几下子转到无人的角落，背贴着墙，开始大喘气。

无形的压力几乎要让他连手指都抬不起来，好不容易解开了腰带，把钮扣打开了两个，乳尖立即被冷得硬起来，借着不远处街灯的微光，他低头看见自己左边的乳首肿大了一圈，除此之外倒没有其它痕迹……

真是丢脸……不止是被一个混账弄成这样，他突然觉得，对这点小事耿耿于怀的自己也很丢脸。明明只要把事情做好，把人救活就行了……其他的管他呢。就算奥尔什方因此对他留下不妙的印象，也没什么好难过的……或许正好，反正他是个死人，死人的道德和活人相反，一个品行不端，不会让人伤心的死人才是个好死人。他苦笑起来。

不过他的胡思乱想很快被打断了，因为街灯恰好在此时闪烁了一下，于是他身体有一瞬间大半笼罩在彻底的黑暗里。那一瞬间，他眼角的余光突然捕捉到异样的光辉。

他脸上的肌肉变僵硬了，怀疑自己看见了幻觉，于是往高墙投下的阴影又走进两步。

这次他看清楚了。

他的小腹内部，确实散发出奇妙的光辉……

让人想起夜空中闪闪发亮的水晶塔，和他记忆里最熟悉的那个地方如出一辙的，纯洁无暇的光亮。

这又是咋回事啊……

冒险者挠挠光滑的下巴，心想莫非是古·拉哈的魔法遗留……他自知他再活两三辈子也不可能搞懂古·拉哈的魔法，便重新扣上钮扣，打算把这件事也忘掉。

他重新扣好钮扣，正拉起腰带，突然猛抬起头。

为什么一开始没有察觉到气息……他看见男人微微抬起的下巴时，第一反应就是疑惑。

男人向他走近一步，他差点想要后退，他不明白自己为什么会有这个反应，

黑暗里，他小腹散发着幽光，把男人的脸照亮了一点，黑暗又修饰了这张脸，让男人的眼睛看起来非常的黑暗，又冷若冰霜。

“奥尔什方……”冒险者打破沉默，“你怎么也出来了？”

突然他被身前高大的精灵轻轻推了一下，然后压到了墙上。他茫然的看向精灵的眼睛，正想再问一两个问题，突然被向前一拉，同时感觉下体的肉穴一紧……

他低下头，发现男人已经把他拉进了自己怀里，同时手伸进了他胯间，插进去了，就像方才泽菲兰一样，两根手指在他内道里搅动。

他大脑一片空白……又感觉体内的手指抽插几下，拔了出来，有液体飞溅到两人脚下的草坪上。

散发着微微幽光的液体，带有轻微野兽的膻味，奥尔什方翻转手腕，掌上点燃一簇白光，照亮了他沾满白色黏液的手指。

“抱歉……我冒犯了。”奥尔什方的口气和平常一样，也没有任何真的歉意，好像他没有突然把手指插入挚友的后穴里掏出里面散发微光的诡异精液一样。“可以告诉我是谁把这些灌进去的吗？我比不上专职的魔法师，但也能看出这种状况不对劲……我很担心，人类的灵魂是很脆弱的，就算是你，也可能被异常的以太侵蚀，被打破平衡。”

冒险者张口结舌，精液还在他大腿内侧滑落，很稠，有点痒，他感受得很清楚。他完全呆住了，

这是古·拉哈的精液吗……为什么会……而且都已经一天了……

“另外，还有一件事。”

奥尔什方搓了几下手指的精液，又有几滴被甩到地上。“这么多，又这么浓……你和他肯定做了很多次吧。连泽菲兰阁下抱着你的时候，你也亲密的贴着他……你和他不可能认识很久，就已经和他这么亲近……那么，是不是我也可以？我向你发誓，他们能给你的，我都可以做到……我一直想进入你美丽的肉体里面，我们可以尽情的折腾到大汗淋漓，直到我们都昏过去。”他伸手按住冒险者的肚子，半眯起眼睛，“从昨天开始，我一直在想，你就在我身边，却带着满肚子另外一个不知是谁的男人的精液……我就快疯了。我想射进你肚子里面，把那个男人的这些精水都冲出来，把你的体内重新凿成我的形状……既然你能接受他，甚至能接受泽菲兰阁下，那么我是不是也可以？与其把这种危险的东西留在肚子里，不如用我的……”

就算再习惯奥尔什方的怪话，这番话对冒险者来说，还是有点太过刺激了。他站在原地，一时有种不真实的感觉，突然很怀疑……甚至几乎要确信了，他是在做一个诡异的梦。

他觉得全身都刺痛起来，奥尔什方以为他会轻易和各种男人上床……不知道为什么，这一点给他带来了极大的冲击。

“不是的……我不是……”

他呼吸急促起来，胸口就像被什么堵住了一样难受。奥尔什方伸手用他沾有发光精液的手指轻轻抚摸他内部发光的小腹……毫无疑问，里面全是古·拉哈留下的……

精灵的手指划过他肚脐，画了一个圈……这个时候，不知为何……仿佛是幻觉一样……他突然感到一阵灵魂出窍似的眩晕。

他伸手去捂住自己的额头，想揉几下太阳穴，却发现自己在向地面接近。

就像被吸下去一样。

怎么回事……

他低下头，想看个究竟，脑袋和上半身却整个向地面摔去，视野迅速变暗，在撞到地面之前，他就失去了意识，被奥尔什方接到了怀里。

*

“你也是……你和我们，是同类吗？”

三个身穿黑袍的异端者站在雪地里，而他赤裸跪在雪地上。

他已经死了，感觉不到冷，身体也不会被冻伤，顶多只为自己这副模样被人看见感到丢脸。在异端者们眼里，他这个模样一定很诡异。三人看着他，提出了奇怪的问题。

“同类？”

“你体内也有神圣的血。”异端者之一笃定道：“加入我们吧，我们来拯救这个国家。”

*

冒险者不断做梦。

一时他梦见雪地里的异端者，他们不知为何误以为他也是半龙。一时他又回到了水晶塔底，古·拉哈抱住昏昏沉沉的他，让他睡在自己的大腿上。

“其实我知道为什么你会变成这个样子……”猫魅用很轻的声音自言自语。“请原谅我，现在还不是告诉你的时候。”

最后一次，他又梦见最后一天，他额头贴着地毯，古·拉哈像突然发狂的野兽一样压在他背上，手紧紧握住他本来就动弹不得的手腕。他被操得上气不接下气，哭得断断续续。他被往死里干，被搞太久了，他的肚子被灌满了猫魅的精液。古·拉哈衔住他的脖子，犬齿轻轻磨他脖子上的皮，无数肉刺在他肉道里暴起，阴茎插在他肚子内部射精。

精水又热又烫，他双腿内侧的肌肉被刺激得抽搐了几下，突然尿口一松，一道道热流不受控制的冲到地板上。

他猛然惊醒。

视野里，橙黄的灯光照得一切都模糊一片。

他发觉自己的脸埋在枕头间，同时，下体仍然在向外漏尿。

他在厕所忘记上厕所这件事，还憋着尿被泽菲兰弄了半天。如果当时在厕所就被男人的肉棒捅穿了，他当场就会失禁。

那现在呢？

他缓慢的回过神，下体的尿液还在不断因为身后灼热肉体的冲击而不时喷出一些。他肚子又被装满了，涨得难受。下体明显有被撑大的感觉。不是古·拉哈……没有让他又痛又痒的倒刺，但是太长，太巨大了……他被顶弄得翻着白眼，嘴角早已经流了不少口水，弄脏了枕头。

滚烫的巨茎反复插弄他的下体，已经不知道在他体内插了多久。整个房间都是响亮的水声。他趴在床上，一动不动，既是因为茫然失措，又是因为失禁的羞耻，还有是因为他恍然以为自己回到了水晶塔底。他仍然是那个动弹不得，瘫痪在地上的可怜人。

就这样被操弄着……他现在脑子本来就不算好用……他反应很慢。

不知道又被狠狠地插了几次，他才搞清楚了情况。他张开嘴巴，发出的声音沙哑又弱小，扭曲又模糊。

“你……你在做……什，么啊！奥尔……方……”

男人停下来了一会儿。

“对不起。”精灵的道歉似乎颇为诚恳，但是却把阴茎往他体内又挺了几次……他被快感逼得抽搐……“请先忍耐一下。”

说罢，精灵在背后把他抱起来，将肉棒挺得更深，几乎要刺穿他的肚子。

“别这样……不，别啊……”

他被插得整个身体上下弹动，跟精灵伟岸的躯体相比，中等身材的人族几乎就是个小孩子。而刺激又比他想象中要强烈得多。他发觉自己居然被奸得眼角冒出眼泪，整个身体都在发烫，尤其是腰腹部和脸。他被串在精灵的性器上，他整个身体都在享受着足以让脑浆融化的快感，完全沦为了抚慰精灵欲望的器具。

“不行……求求你……别，哈啊……不要插……不要再插我了……”

奥尔什方把他的话当耳边风，继续穿透他的肉穴，捅着他的肚子。

为什么会变成这样。到底发生了什么？他信任奥尔什方。这肯定有缘由……可是他无法想下去了……他要疯掉了……

被古·拉哈奸淫的时候，他的身体受到诅咒，缺乏感知，濒临死亡，在被操到最深处，被干到眼泪，口水，血，分泌液都在不断外流之后才开始承受不住。现在他重新得到正常的五感……哪怕一点刺激对他来说都非同小可，数倍于常人所感……奥尔什方根本不知道这点，他也无法说出来……精灵的肉棒大得可怕，还一直用手指拉他的肉穴，不断把布满青筋的肉棒捅得更深。

他两腿间湿透了，精液和尿混在一起。他感到难受，又求饶道：“不要再这……样……求你了……呃……求……至少……让我去洗澡……”

他找到借口，不断恳求奥尔什方让他去洗澡。后者一边轻柔地摸着他的脖子，一边默不作声的继续操他早已经装满精液的肚子。他的声音越来越微弱，他知道自己要不行了。有好几次他视野布满白色的斑点，眼球直向上翻。

他肚子涨得难受。里面现在有多少古·拉哈的精液，又有多少奥尔什方的精液……他难道在人间剩下的时间里都要带着一肚子精液吗？

奥尔什方干了他很久，他不知道具体的时间，每一秒对他来说都有一年那么漫长。他好几次昏过去，又肉穴夹着男人猛烈抽动的肉棒醒来。奥尔什方中途喂过他喝水。他不太记得被喂水的过程，只是从自己又失禁了好几次来推测出这一点。

他最后喉咙几乎发不出声音了，一直往床下爬，又一直被抓住小腿拖回去，一阵又一阵的狠插猛干。

他的两条腿就像死肉一样麻痹了，他甚至开始认为自己会被活活操死。奥尔什方抵住他不动的时候，他挺着涨大的肚子，崩溃得发出蚊呓般的哭喊。

“不要射进来……求你了！你要我做什么都行……你要做什么都行……不要射进来，不要……唔——”

大量滚烫的精液直接冲进他涨得发痛的肚子，他脑浆彻底溶没了，他有好几秒不知道了自己是谁。他呆滞的看着雪白的大理石镶板墙，又一次失去了意识。

*

他具有很多很适合做冒险者的天性，比方说随遇而安，比方说适应性强……他第一次发觉这样未必是件好事：甚至就连被视为挚友的一个两个男人轮番压在身下侵犯，他竟然都能习惯。

他在床上醒来，察觉到奥尔什方的阴茎还留在他体内。出于自我保护的本能，他心里什么感觉都没有，脑好像也麻痹了一部分。

腹部和大腿内侧都很干爽，床单和睡衣都换过。他观察着。奥尔什方魁梧的肉体在他身旁，抱着他，双眼闭合，呼吸均匀，好像还没醒过来。奥尔什方现在和作为水晶公拥有整座水晶塔作为能源的古·拉哈不一样，至少还算是凡人，即使是个精灵……谢天谢地。这样激烈的做了这么久，就算是擅长恢复魔法的骑士，肯定也会吃不消。他可以趁现在溜走。

他不知道该去哪里，只想先离开奥尔什方身边再说……他心如乱麻，现在只想一个人独处，好好把事情想清楚。

他的手在发抖。他发现自己其实在害怕……

古·拉哈是那么出色，那么在乎他的一个贤人，在他眼里就是个可爱的有毛绒绒的耳朵和尾巴的弟弟，却强行上了他。这是第一次。他可以当作是古·拉哈突然脑子出了问题。可是，奥尔什方，虽然总说奇怪的话，热爱他的肌肉，却几乎是骑士精神的化身的完美骑士，他的挚友……为什么也……

他忍不住开始怀疑是自己有问题……脑子可能要坏掉了……满脑子胡思乱想。

他咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼的移动身体，抬起身边人圈住他的手臂，把身体往床下挪，让奥尔什方软下来的阴茎从他红肿的后穴里滑出来……过程相当漫长，精灵的性器对人类而言太大太长了，他像一把大太刀的刀鞘。

好不容易他的脸撞上软绵绵的毛皮地毯……腿间又被精浆泡湿了，阴茎甚至半勃，肉穴贪恋的张合着，居然立即开始怀念肉棒的充满……他决定什么都别想，轻轻喘着气，不敢发出太大的声音。以他现在的身体状态，要是奥尔什方醒过来，他绝对哪里也去不了。

为什么他会落到这种境地啊……

他头昏脑胀，勉强强迫自己冷静下来，慢慢地往房门爬。这个时候，他才有闲心顺便观察这个卧室。

……这是哪里？

这是一间对冒险者而言宽敞过头的卧室……他只有在水晶塔底的时候才睡过这么宽敞的卧室。有寻常人家两个客厅大，墙上都是大理石镶板，用浮雕描绘战争，帝王和花草；水晶壁灯的底座是黄金，炉火熊熊，地毯全是真正的恶名凶兽的毛皮。这点趴在地上的冒险者倒是最熟悉不过。

福尔唐家在伊修加德是一等一的贵族了，伯爵从未亏待过他，他也没见过这样的房间。福尔唐伯爵并不是纸醉金迷那一类的贵族，自己也过得朴素。也就是说这里应该是和福尔唐伯爵地位差距不大……但是相当铺张的人家。

是谁……怎么搞的，为什么他和奥尔什方会在这里啊……

所有的事情都莫名其妙。

不过，这一次他刚抱怨了几句，就马上知道了这个问题的答案。他才爬出卧房的大门，就见前方装饰有油画和雕塑的白色走廊里端端正正的站着一个人。这个金发骑士显然是早就等在这里的，一看见他就快步走过来。

泽菲兰还是穿着雪白的常礼服，不过已经不是晚宴上他穿的那一套。他来到冒险者前面，单膝跪下来，冒险者没有多想，撑起身体，举起拳头就往他脸上揍过去。

金发骑士轻松握住他的手腕，嘴角挂起一抹笑，却不是嘲笑，甚至有几分温柔。在冒险者眼里，这太诡异了，突然他被握住的手腕骨一热，酥麻就一瞬间传遍了整个身体。

他身体彻底没了力气，像布偶一样，被这精灵轻松的托住腋下抱起来。

有一瞬间他看见了以太丝线，这些骑士，怎么一个两个都把魔法玩得这么精巧。

“你看窗外。”

骑士把他抵到墙上，抬起他的大腿，手直接摸进他长衬衫的下摆，往里面摸进去。但是冒险者一下子没有注意到他这个动作。

此时他的视线正对着走廊的方窗，窗外天空一片漆黑，本来他搞不懂现在的时间，要是发觉现在又是晚上，顶多只会有点惊讶。

……但是，认真看就会发觉外面的并非正常的夜空，是无数细小一团的漆黑云雾，在天空中翻滚，旋转，扭曲。

冒险者曾经看见有人在街市贩卖喂鸟用的活面包虫，那些黄色的虫子扭曲缠绕整整一大盘，不断蠕动……只要把面包虫换成一团一团长条形的漆黑云雾，就是现在的天空的样子。

——一旦看清那副异常的，不祥的，令人疯狂的景象，人类的耳边就会开始听见无数男女老少此起彼伏，歇斯底里的哀叹和惨叫。千百万喉咙同时发声，云雾扭曲到极点的五官有如近在眼前。莫名的，出于构成灵魂某个机制的反馈，人类会开始意识到，在天空盘旋的那些云雾是自己的同类，是死亡本身，是数不尽的接受了命运赋予的死亡，又为之不甘和痛苦的亡魂。

冒险者嘴唇发白，让人搞不懂的事情又增加了，而且这末日般的景象……怎么看都是大事。

接着室温又开始下降了。伊修加德尽管是座雪城，此时此刻，贵族家用墙中灌满火水晶粉的热泉的管道烘暖的室内，竟然开始不断冒出点点冰花。

金发骑士莫名对他做了一个噤声的动作，室内的异变似乎也在他意料之中。此时窗玻璃，屋墙，地毯都凭空冒出了星星点点的冰霜，冰霜的面积还在不断变大。冒险者几乎注意不到自己是被精灵抱着，他只顾着盯着墙壁看。

墙上一开始是出现了一块烟熏似的黑影，随即黑影又在扩大……在冒出一个高大的漆黑人影……

莫名其妙的，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，恐慌得近乎心律失常。

“没事的。”金发骑士在他耳边用气音说道，热气喷进他耳朵里，弄得他发痒。骑士又伸手捂住他的眼睛，突然用力一挺腰，一根坚硬灼热的肉刀劈开他早就被操得松软的肉穴，凿出他体内奶油般黏糊糊的大量精水，完全进入了他体内。

冒险者被按压在五指下的瞳孔猛然收缩。

这根突然捅进他下体，毫无犹豫直接就开始大幅抽动的精灵的性器，长满了倒刺。

野兽的异形阴茎又一次，恶狠狠的刮过他的脆弱的身体内部，直接插进最深处，把他的阴茎彻底操硬了……他肉穴里又痛又痒，他却没有一点办法。

*

冒险者不知道他该怎么对待古·拉哈·提亚了。

他曾经绝对信任古·拉哈，刚到水晶都的时候，他对当时变成了水晶公的古·拉哈一无所知，古·拉哈让他吸收灵光卫，他吸收到灵魂碎裂，也没有说一个“不”字。尽管他完全没想到古·拉哈其实是想牺牲自己来救他，他自己竟然就是古·拉哈不惜拯救一个世界也要去救活的那个人……他本来还以为是哪个漂亮小母猫。

在那之后，他更是把古·拉哈当成和双生子差不多的可爱后辈，尽管古·拉哈经常对他说自己已经是老人了，他还是把这个猫魅当成幼弟来宠溺。

现在，这个晚辈第二次奸污他了，变化成他憎恨的精灵，接近他，把他压到墙上，数百肉刺倒竖的阴茎在他体内猛动。

他被捂住眼睛，什么都看不见，却仍然意识到前方，在墙的那一边，投来某种极度寒冷的，刺入了他灵魂的目光。是一种极深的，在探究，观察着他的眼神。

古·拉哈用自己的下体刺穿他的下体，作为雄兽把他当成雌兽不断抽插顶撞，他的身体摇晃着，遮住视野的手指在猛烈的剧烈的动作间松开了一条缝。

他一瞬间看见了在古·拉哈身后，冷冷观察着他们的那道目光的来源——

苍白的发，苍白的脸，浅金色的，来自冥府的眼睛。

先前一直在身侧游走的寒气，似乎突然一瞬间钻进骨子里。

他知道这张面孔，那是冥王哈迪斯。

古·拉哈很快就把他的眼睛捂得更紧了，在变得让人安心的黑暗里，在他腿间，奥尔什方的精水，还有更早之前古·拉哈自己射进去的精水，潺潺的在阴茎抽出去时流下来，这种感受鲜明到让他头皮发麻的地步。

他的身体才被奥尔什方操了不知道多久，松软得就像块蛋糕，不断滋滋冒出“奶油”。本来一点触碰都会让他不好受，何况如今还被粗大的兽茎反复进出他蹂躏过头的湿地。他现在感官本来就比正常人敏感数倍，又是这种状态，不多时，他喉咙里的呜咽就溢了出来，像是坏了的水龙头，他再不想示弱，也控制不住。

他发觉他还是像以前一样听了古·拉哈的话。他这次根本没有做任何抵抗，就像他吸收灵光卫那次一样……他任凭自己被压在墙上抬起大腿猛操，到最后感受到一道灼热的精柱冲进他内脏里……

他一直被灌得太满了，只觉得古·拉哈·提亚的精液几乎要从他喉咙里喷出来……

即使这样，他还是听从了这个“后辈”，没有出声说话。

他似乎注定了拿这个猫魅没办法。

他咬住下唇，知道冥王哈迪斯在注视着他们，拼命忍住喉咙里丢人的哀叫，甚至不做任何挣扎，承受住了本来就鼓胀难忍的肚腹又被灌入大量估计也是有至少两天都无法排出的精水这件事。

直到古·拉哈在他体内再次变硬……又一次在他体内灌精……一次，两次，三次……

*

寒冷不知何时离开了，冰花融化得不着痕迹，古·拉哈·提亚把昏迷的冒险者抱在怀里。冒险者受到时空的影响，变得稚嫩了一些，正是古·拉哈·提亚初识他的时候的模样。但却保留了半长的头发……这让他看起来竟然有点像漂亮的少年了。古·拉哈·提亚心底不禁涌起怜爱。

要不是结晶化已经基本把水晶公的“人类性”侵蚀干净，他恐怕会涨红脸，因为过度的幸福而惴惴不安，连尾巴尖都发抖。他一贯只能仰视他的英雄，现在借用精灵的外形——尽管泽菲兰在精灵武者中略为纤细，但毕竟也是精灵，人类在精灵怀里，总是显得很小——他现在能用怀抱把满肚子装满他刚射进去的精液的英雄整个藏起来。他的英雄是属于他的宝物。

原初世界的逐日猫魅中，得到领地的最强的公猫拥有领地里所有的母猫，公猫习以为常，母猫也只要求得到努恩平等的爱。古·拉哈·提亚本来由于无心权势，只想当一个冒险者以及完成血脉里的宿命而成为了独身的“提亚”，作为贤人他在少年时就拥有丰富的知识和超越常人的理性。但猫魅天性偶尔也会发挥出相应的影响力，他深爱这个可爱的男人，总是会直接做出行动，而很难去考虑男人会不会拒绝他的爱欲这层面的事情。

不过，他倒是非常清楚自己无法独占他心爱的英雄。

真正的精灵骑士先前在一旁冷眼看着他们媾合，现在他完事了，骑士走过来，他稍微松开手，骑士就像擒住猎物的凶兽一样，立即把男人拉进自己怀里。

奥尔什方把昏迷的男人横抱起来，轻轻亲了一下男人发红的眼角。

古·拉哈·提亚苦笑一下，他的容貌慢慢发生变化，金发转变成红发，骨骼缩小，他对自己使用一个魔法，把礼服变成自己穿惯了的黑白法袍。

水晶公在这个时空显出原形。

奥尔什方抱起下体满是精水，全身散发出猫魅精液气味的男人，低头看着人类在他眼里尚有几分青涩的眉眼，汗湿的前发，心里柔软又刺痛着。欲念和邪念同时吞噬他的头脑——对他这种出身卑微，在困苦中成长起来的男人来说，他有正直和善良的光明面并非是因为他只有良善的一面，而是他在同时接纳了世间的善与恶之后，从中作出选择。他秉性顽固，坚守信念，如今，却是有生以来第一次，他产生了动摇。

“那个死神已经回去了？”他压低声音询问猫魅。

“算是吧。气息已经消失了。不过那不是死神，是冥界之神，相对来说，搞不好比死神还更麻烦一点。”

在奥尔什方面前的猫魅，他没日没夜的去猜测和思考的他所爱的人类的“情人”......昨夜开始在他面前出现的自称“水晶公”的魔法师，苦笑着如是说道。

“所有死者都是冥王的所有物，他掌管生死循环的自然规律的尽头。死亡本身对凡人而言却是无法战胜的，要是真有本事消灭他，也会导致真理紊乱……引发更大的灾难。”

没错……他想起来了，是这样，这个猫魅昨晚说的话有指向这个意思。

由于已经死去，并且转化为真理的一部分，从而再也无法战胜的敌人。那个恶神是被英雄送进死亡世界的仇人，他用神力暗算了大地上的英雄，在英雄灵魂里烙下诅咒，让光明的英雄变得无法再忍受一丝光芒。只能蜷缩在水晶塔的底部……虚弱而死。

冥王和英雄是血海深仇。这是水晶公的说法。水晶公这样告诉他：冥王想尽快把英雄拖进冥界折磨，而英雄要是知道了对他下手的是死亡本身，就会失去求生意志。死亡是无法战胜的，死亡对于久经考验的冒险者而言，甚至像是亲密的老友。英雄会坦然接受凡人的宿命，更何况英雄心肠太过柔软，总是觉得自己对不起很多人，奥尔什方·灰石是其中之一，冥王哈迪斯也是其中之一。

所以水晶公对英雄隐瞒了他察觉到的真相，只告诉英雄，他是由于弑杀了众多神明，受到了星球法则的诅咒。英雄所杀的大多蛮神对星球而言是吞噬其生机的致命威胁，到头来却是因为这种缘由受到诅咒的话，英雄会非常不甘心。

——那就成为了他活下来的动力，他支撑到了最后。水晶公也得到了时间。水晶公做了大量研究，修进穿越时空的秘术，满足了冒险者回到这个时空拯救本来会死在伊修加德改革中的奥尔什方·灰石的愿望。同时，他也想要英雄活下去……无论是以哪种形式，最好永远不落在充满仇怨的冥王手中。

不过，水晶公所说的，真的就是全部的真相了吗？

奥尔什方当晚立即派人前往摩杜纳，与圣寇伊纳克调查地的研究员接触。那边的人听他手下说了水晶公提供的暗语，立即相信他是某个不在场的萨雷安贤人，告诉他手下水晶塔这两天确实发生了异变——他们很惊讶他为什么会知道——那座古代亚拉戈文明的遗迹，在阳光下从某些角度用仪器观察时，会看见微小的重影。测量仪器的指针全部跳到了最高值，他们当中最优秀的学者目前将异变称为“双子塔效应”，大胆怀疑水晶塔其实是双子塔，另外有一座一模一样的塔被通过复杂的空间操作和他们肉眼所看见的塔重叠在一起，它本来可能被封印在异空间中，如今突然被释出。

水晶塔和水晶公同为一体，而水晶公又说他对冒险者隐瞒了另外一件事。要穿越时空并维持冒险者表面的生命，就必须把冒险者和水晶塔连接起来。所以在冒险者最虚弱的时候，水晶公把自己的精液注入他体内，同时也把自己的核心借助冒险者的腹部，传送到这个时空。这样能绝对保证他和冒险者来到同一个时空。来到这里后，他就着手准备实现冒险者的愿望——他也没有告诉冒险者，这个愿望有必须要去解决的阻碍：冒险者身上有冥王的诅咒，而且他事实上是个死者，已经属于冥界了。冥王能够追踪诅咒也来到这个时空。要是英雄在泽菲兰的神意之枪刺下时，仿佛未卜先知一样推开奥尔什方，会让明净如镜的真理湖面出现异样的波纹，冥王一眼就能找到他。何况，那是必死之枪，冒险者要是准备不足，直接就会被穿胸送到哈迪斯手上。

这就是他为何选择附身泽菲兰·德·瓦卢尔丹……只要凶手不动手，谋杀就会消失。恰好冒险者刚来到库尔札斯，泽菲兰就在附近探查异端者的踪迹。三个异端者先发现了冒险者，他们误以为冒险者体内的水晶塔能源是龙血，又见男人赤身裸体，更认定冒险者是刚从龙形恢复成人形，从行李取出袍子给冒险者披上。泽菲兰看见了这一幕，露出了冷笑。水晶公立即控制了他。

在另一边，由于水晶公的脱离，冒险者立即昏迷过去。异端者们讨论起要怎么安置这个来历不明的男人，他们的声音被路过的龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安听见了。龙骑士听觉敏锐，半龙的异端者们感知也非同凡响，发觉苍天的龙骑士接近，赶紧抛下男人逃跑。龙骑士对赤裸昏迷着的男人有点不知所措，只好把人套上衣服，送到附近的巨龙首。

水晶公态度诚恳，说话有理有据，神态自若，眼神直率。这是一个俊俏的猫魅，言行举止有漫长岁月沉淀下来的高贵气度。一般人很难对他的话产生哪怕一丁点怀疑。

但是这个猫魅魔法师已经对英雄隐瞒了这么多事情……尽管籍口似乎无懈可击。是为了英雄不受冥王折磨。但真的只是这样吗？

私生子都善于察言观色。奥尔什方更是本来就对他怀里的人类怀有汹涌澎拜的爱欲，作为“同类”，他立即能看透先前水晶公注视人类时那种深重的眼神，是作为男人疯狂渴望永远拥有所爱之人的眼神。

凡人终有一死，但是水晶公已经不再是凡人了。本来或许他可以忍受生死离别的常理，独自咽下永失所爱的苦酒，可要是突然出现了一个可能性……同时知道了要是心爱的人类死去，只会变成另外一个可怕的恶神永远的玩物。那么作为一个早已经饱受爱欲之火焚烧的可怜人，不可能不动摇。

……无论如何，冥王是迫在眉睫的危机。所以奥尔什方还是遵照了猫魅的指示，不顾人类的意愿，彻夜拥抱了这个人……骑士脱下男人的衣服，亲吻那柔软的嘴唇，在心里寻觅着自己真正的意志……奥尔什方·灰石这个男人，到底只是为了救人，还是其实，在看着人类带着满肚子精液在他面前走动的时候，在看见人类被泽菲兰外表的水晶公抚摸阴茎时惬意的神态的时候，受到了剧烈的冲击……激烈的情感让他失去了控制，尽管维持表面的冷静，事实上却借机行事，乘人之危。

平心而论，他奸淫了他渴慕的人，看见可爱的人类满脸眼泪，茫然又委屈的看着他，含着他的阴茎被插得不断发抖……他非常幸福。

水晶公对他说，他是这个时空的人，他要把大量精液射进男人的肚子里，用他的气息和以太侵染男人肉体内外。这个时候需要下狠手……要非常狠，这样冥王会被他的以太迷惑……时空是超越生死的高维度魔法，足以掩盖冥王的诅咒印记，让哈迪斯误以为男人也是这个时空的人。

水晶公推测冥王只有确认了猎物才会动手。哈迪斯同样不属于这个时空，而且作为死者……来到人界，穿越时空，即便是那种级别的神祗也会元气大伤。哈迪斯应该只能在人间停留一阵子，行事会有诸多限制——不然他早就能把英雄抓走了。同理，如果带走了错误的灵魂，对哈迪斯来说很可能会有让他相当不愉快的后果，拖长他再次到人间来的时间间隔。

——到目前为止，一切顺利。

他们成功骗过了冥王，达成了交易，水晶公通过给冒险者灌精来延长人类逗留人间的时间，而奥尔什方也把大量精液射在冒险者体内，以保证无论冥王何时出现，都不能看出来人类就是他要找的那个灵魂。

“冥王哈迪斯，他生前就已经是非常狡猾，精打细算的男人。他是最古老的大魔法师，活过的时间是我们的千百倍。”水晶公对他说过，用那副真挚的，高贵的神态。“请一定要保持警惕，他随时都可能出现……只要有一丝纰漏，他就会看见。”

这句话的潜台词是，男人最好乖乖的待在床上，张开腿……只要在人间，就要接受奥尔什方和水晶公永无止境的奸污，被两个男人轮流内射……永远抱着满肚子他们两个人的精水。直到再也无法逃避命运判定的生死循环。

非常的不幸。

只是……

对付冥王真的需要做到这种程度吗，真的没有其他办法吗……水晶公会不会其实也不确定，而是出于隐秘的私欲而刻意做出了这样的选择……就像他一样。

他不完全信任水晶公，他很怀疑这个猫魅是故意利用对抗冥王这件事设局，使得人类陷入这样悲惨的命运。从此只得被两个男人名正言顺的日夜侵犯。

但是在进入所爱的人紧热的体内的那一瞬间，他就明白他不会拒绝这个提议。他心甘情愿的走进这个地狱……他的爱人最棒的，最完美的，最可爱的肉体，足以让任何人失去理智，癫狂生病。

那种滋味，哪怕是世上最正直最虔诚的圣徒，只要尝过一次，也会从此沉沦到七狱之下。

*

一般来说，年纪越大的人越是顽固，江山易改本性难移。冒险者突然发现古·拉哈确实是个老人了，当年刚在水晶都住下来的时候，他并不想得救，颇努力的用一次次行动表现出他并不在乎自己的性命。结果古·拉哈无论如何都要救他。现在也是一样的状况。他对古·拉哈吼了无数句让他死。他早就是个死人。古·拉哈控制了泽菲兰，自己取而代之......甚至不知道怎么搞的，居然还和奥尔什方混在了一起。这下可好。奥尔什方肯定能活下来，他的使命已经完成，可以去冥界做一个安分守己的亡魂了。连哈迪斯都来找了一下他，似乎是想提醒他早日上路......

为什么他还得承受这些啊——

以太丝线死死缠绕他的四肢，因为他早上又一次试图拖着满肚子的精浆爬出屋外，古·拉哈动手把他的全身都用会抽取精力的以太丝绑起来。现在他被绑在床上，双手被精灵灼热的大手死死按住手腕，一根粗硕得恐怖的巨物猛烈进出着他腿间红肿的肉穴，不时有精水被布满青筋的茎身带出来，弄得他大腿白糊糊一片。

他像离水的鱼一样，不断大喘气。眼睛对着精灵小臂紧实的肌肉，瞳孔却早已经没了焦点，日日夜夜泡在过于剧烈，过于漫长的快感里......他的大脑受到侵蚀，或许灵魂也一样。现在只要任何一个人随便用什么东西插一下他，他就什么都看不见了。

为什么奥尔什方会上他。到最后奥尔什方也没有给他清楚的答案。每一次他发问，都只是被操得七荤八素，哭得几乎断气。他其实也很难有条理的发问。在泽菲兰的府邸里，平日不是奥尔什方在干他，就是古·拉哈干他。日日夜夜，永无止境。他不精神失常就不错了。

很多时候他怀疑自己其实已经疯了......这怎么可能不疯......他总是哭，总是失禁，口水流个不停。他整个人都变成了一插就冒水的玩意。

有时候他怀疑这绝境是古·拉哈的魔法，他们怎么可能有这么多时间和精力，让他每时每刻身体都插着东西。可能是分体，可能是人偶......无论如何，这是一种恐怖的猜想。当他开始这样猜测的时候，他就知道他心里一部分被破坏了。要是这样，他本来最信任的两个人岂不是故意想把他弄坏，把他搞疯......从此他只能永远过这样的日子。

求生不得，求死不能。

屋外有脚步声接近，在冒险者察觉到不妙开始猛烈挣动前，奥尔什方就把冒险者抱了起来，精灵骑士的肌肉坚如磐石，死死的抱住他。等冒险者反应过来，他已经连徒劳的反抗都做不到了。

屋里的肉体相击的水声变弱了，衣袍落地的声音变得清晰。冒险者绝望的闭上眼睛，感觉到精灵的大手用力拉开他的臀瓣，湿漉漉的臀缝，被抵上了密密麻麻的肉刺。

两个男人最近热衷开发冒险者的身体，想让他习惯同时容纳两根肉棒。每次古·拉哈进来，阴茎被刺到的奥尔什方都会咬牙忍住哼声，又死死控住精关，同时比往时更狠的干他。

而冒险者，本来就敏感的身体，被古·拉哈的肉刺碾过都快不行了，再被两根肉棒这样猛操，要是不按住他，他就会疯狂用力把头往床板撞。

现在他不能拿床板撞头，只能在古·拉哈慢慢顶进来的时候，死死咬住牙关......奥尔什方伸手按住他双颊，强迫他牙齿分开。

“真担心你咬到舌头。”精灵轻轻叹气，把手指送进冒险者嘴里。冒险者已经什么都看不见，什么都不知道了，本能的就死死咬住了精灵的手指。他股内被两根巨物撑得极大，被重重压住，又被肉刺刺激到前列腺，他的阴茎抵住奥尔什方的小腹，不过不是很硬。长期激烈的性事让冒险者的性器总是处于过度疲累的状态，那根玩意已经很久没有精神的硬起来。

两个人开始缓慢抽动，他们尽管平日互相怀疑，互相警觉，又互相隐瞒自己真正的想法。在操弄冒险者的事情上，却越来越有默契。没一会儿，冒险者已经两眼翻白，涕泪横流，过度的快感使得他的脑一次次的出现功能障碍。

奥尔什方一边捏住男人的臀瓣挺动下体，男人又一次咬穿他的手指，这一点麻痛......没有他想象中剧烈，男人仍然残留了一点理智，控制了自己。他若有所思。

“你是魔法师，可以给他弄个女人的洞吗？”

水晶公停下来，“他不可能怀孕。”

“让他怀上不知道是你的还是我的孩子？我可没有这种打算。只是，在想要是被从两个洞里操，他会变得更脆弱一点......”精灵骑士温和的说道：“要摧毁他的精神，就要先削弱他的“自我”。从他对自己的性别印象开始，会有效果的。”

精灵骑士说完，甚至淡淡的笑了一下。那个清爽的笑容，古·拉哈·提亚看了也不禁背脊发寒。

但是水晶公说：“说不定，是可以试一下。”

冒险者最近总是求他们让他死，他们苦恼要怎么解决这个问题。他们考虑对冒险者进行催眠洗脑，但是男人精神相当坚韧，这种人是不会轻易受催眠术影响的。

所以只能先击碎他的自尊......

水晶公不由觉得雌伏在他身下的男人有些可怜。他轻轻抚摸着被奥尔什方紧抱着的男人柔软的头发......但是一想到要是再给男人开个雌穴，男人最后会被哪个人破处呢......他神思恍惚，心猿意马起来。

Fin————


End file.
